


Taken

by orphan_account



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Hypnotism, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is a work of fiction, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, and I condone none of this in real life!!, its uh...got That vibe, just as a disclaimer, so do not read if that would cause you distress!, this definitely has 'ravishment fantasy' all over it, this is purely a fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The reader is going to catch a taxi home from a club, when Black Hat finds her in the alleyway. He decides to take her.“Hello, hello.” He says, his voice low, with a hint of gravel that feels as attractive as it does dangerous. “Little girl lost?” He asks. His voice is lovely, but his words are not. They have a mocking lilt to them, as if he’s playing some kind of game that you don’t know the rules of.“I’m just fine, thanks.” You say, biting your lip as your voice trembles in fear. At least some part of you still remembers that this is a stranger.“Fine? A pretty thing like you, leaving all alone?” He moves forward from the wall, stepping towards you, and you take a step back instinctively. “Come now, don’t be afraid.” He moves forward again, his gait like that of a predator, and you have a sickening suspicion that you are his prey. “Don’t you know it’s dangerous out here?”He grins, wide, and you open your mouth to speak. Instead, you let out a quiet whimper. He laughs, dark and promising all kinds of sadistic, dirty things, and that’s when you know you need to run.





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdqueenenterprise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/gifts).



You stumble a little as you move out of the club and into the cold night air. The contrast between the oppressive warmth, the smell of alcohol and sweat, and the crispness of approaching winter out in the street, is enough to make little spirals of steam emerge with you as your body adjusts to the temperature and the hot air meets the cold outside.

You feel a little buzzed, but nothing much more. Your heels are low enough for walking home, your dress is just the right side of short, and you don’t particularly think that the short walk to find a taxi will cause an issue. Of course, that’s before you see him.

He’s a tall, broad silhouette, wearing a hat that is out of place for this time. You make to quicken your pace as you walk by him, and then he looks up. You can feel his gaze travelling up and down your body, and your breathing quickens in fear. His head tilts up, finally letting the orange light of the streetlamps illuminate his face, and for a moment you forget to be worried. He’s gorgeous, his jawline strong and his smile wicked enough to make you abruptly realise that you haven’t had satisfying sex for far too long.

“Hello, hello.” He says, his voice low, with a hint of gravel that feels as attractive as it does dangerous. “Little girl lost?” He asks. His voice is lovely, but his words are not. They have a mocking lilt to them, as if he’s playing some kind of game that you don’t know the rules of.

“I’m just fine, thanks.” You say, biting your lip as your voice trembles in fear. At least some part of you still remembers that this is a stranger.

“Fine? A pretty thing like you, leaving all alone?” He moves forward from the wall, stepping towards you, and you take a step back instinctively. “Come now, don’t be afraid.” He moves forward again, his gait like that of a predator, and you have a sickening suspicion that you are his prey. “Don’t you know it’s dangerous out here?”  
  
He grins, wide, and you open your mouth to speak. Instead, you let out a quiet whimper. He laughs, dark and promising all kinds of sadistic, dirty things, and that’s when you know you need to run.

You turn, start to move, and behind you you hear an inhuman growl. Suddenly, you are pressed with your back against the wall, a strong hand over your throat and another at your waist, pinning you there. You start to struggle, and his grip on your throat tightens a little. You watch with wide eyes, as he leans in to you, breathing in.

The warmth of his breath on your neck, of his body against yours where the rest of you is shivering with cold or fear, is almost overwhelming. He inhales deeply, sighing with pleasure, and you feel a stripe of hot, wet sensation up your neck, leaving a trace of saliva that rapidly cools in the air around you. You try to struggle and move away again, trying to gain enough purchase to stamp on his toes, but you can’t, his grip keeping you just high enough on your toes that all you manage is to almost lose your shoes. He nuzzles at your neck, his hand releasing briefly to move your hair out of the way, in a confusingly gentle gesture.

Then his hands are on you again, and this time you feel sharp teeth running along the skin of your neck. You freeze, your hands poised to scrabble at the back of his smooth coat. He notices, and pulls away, grinning at you, and you see them. Such sharp canines, that only mean one thing. He sees the new realisation on your face, and you move your arms, trying to get some purchase against his back or shoulders to pull him away.  
  
“You figured it out already? What a clever little thing.” He croons the words, breath rushing against your neck, and you resume struggling.  
  
“Get away from me, _vampire_!” You shout, opening your mouth to scream and wondering why you didn’t think of that sooner.

His hand moves from your throat to your mouth, covering it easily, his palm swallowing the sound. His other hand moves from your waist, reaching up to his full lips and pressing a finger to it, as if to ask you to quiet.

“Shhh. Quiet, there, sweetheart.” He says, his finger still to his lips.

Your screams start to die down, your eyes focussing on the way his finger is making a dip in his lips, on how his voice is rich and warm, strangely compelling.

“That’s it,” He says, softly, his tone gentle and coaxing. “Shhhh, there you go.”  
  
Your screams subside, tumbling into a quiet whimper that is mostly a dazed confusion now. You watch, gaze drawn to his fingers as they move from his lips, draw up to his eyes. You follow the path his fingers guide you on, and your eyes meet his.

His eyes are intense, and you can feel yourself falling, body tipping forward slightly in sympathy with your mind, absently swaying into his supportive arms. You are sinking into his golden eyes, and the air feels heavier and your thoughts feel slower. You can still feel your body trembling, as if there was something to fear, but you feel warm, almost content. His eyes are bright, demanding attention and adoration, and you find that you desperately want to give it. Your lips part, lightly brushing his hand over your mouth, and you release a tremulous, shaky breath. Your skin is sensitised to his every touch.

His hand, sliding back to hold your throat, feels like a burning brand of pleasure. He whispers his thumb across the fragile skin there, and you barely have the capacity to let out a choked moan of approval.

His other hand curls around your waist posessively, and your eyes flutter shut. The sensations are blinding, the press of his body against yours and the unyielding tension of his arms the only thing keeping you tethered to reality. You hear his laugh, winding around you and pulling at your arousal. You shiver, open your eyes again.

His smile is as sinful as the heat in the gaze he turns on you, his intent easy to read, easy to fall into. He licks his tongue across his teeth, pausing at one of his sharp canines, and you bite your lip in anticipation.

“Ah, none of that, precious.” He says, his thumb moving from your throat to tease your bottom lip out from your teeth. “So eager,” He breathes, amusedly. “I’m the one who bites you, darling.”

You stare up at him, pressing your mouth forward, opening easily to press a kiss to his thumb, and lick at the pad of it. He makes a growling sound at the back of his throat, aroused and pleased. His hand moves from your throat, his fingers dragging across your lips, sending sparks of pleasure scattering through your sluggish brain. You can barely process it all, how good it feels, and when his fingers push past your lips you open instinctively. You suck and lick, lavishing attention on his fingers and struggling not to moan. You lave your tongue across his fingers, feeling pleasure and pride in your easy obedience.

Arousal is spinning through your mind, dizzying you and narrowing the world to only the sensations of his body against your own. His hips press into yours, and his fingers move, in and out, almost gently. You can’t help the moan or the hitch of your hips, and his answering growl makes you scrape your nails down the fabric of the coat on his back.

“Oh, you just _love_ this, don’t you?” He says, his voice rough, spinning you even higher into a thrill of exhilaration.

He pulls out his fingers, taking a moment to run them over your lips before he leans in to kiss you. He bites at your bottom lip, sharp and painful, but the pain feels strangely agreeable. Good, even. He pulls away, swiping his tongue over the blood he’s brought forward, and it seems to seal the small break in the skin. You feel his hips move against yours, and then his knee is pushing between your legs.

You part your legs, pliant and willing, feeling his thigh pressing against you just enough to give a little pleasure, and his hardness against you. He moves again, and it’s overwhelming, enveloping your vision with shards of pleasure that crack in fractals in your mind, the feeling of him grinding against you almost too much to bear. The pleasure you are taking seems incidental to his actions, and that just makes the arousal sharper.

He moves a hand to grip your hair, pulling your head to one side to expose your neck. You feel a deceptively soft brush against your neck as he traces away your hair. His tongue flicks out, tasting your skin, and he inhales against you again, hips rolling lazily. You are panting a little now, breath coming in short gasps with each incomplete thrust. You can feel him grinning into your skin as he licks it again, brushes his lips against your neck.

He bites down, hard and painful, and you cry out, but then his tongue sweeps over the sting and he bites down again. This time it is all pleasure, and you can’t help your hips starting to try and move with his. You whimper each time his thigh provides enough friction to your clit through your panties. His mouth on your neck feels like a constant lightning bolt of pleasure, pulsing a little with each time he drinks. You’re feeling dizzy now, and you can’t tell if it’s the arousal or that he is steadily draining you. You think this should be alarming, but that idea is distant, and you are far more concerned with the fact that he has moved his mouth away. You moan once in protest, and he laughs again.

“God, I found such a little slut, bucking against me like that.” He says, and you look away, almost ashamed until he takes your wrists, pressing them to the wall above your head and moving in again. “ _I love it_.” He murmurs against your skin, and bites down once more.

He moves his legs, transfers your wrists to just one hand as he slides a hand up your bare thigh, arranging himself between your legs. His fingers trail at the edge of your panties, and you gasp, arcing into his touch. You can feel your own wetness, and it would have been humiliating, but he trails his fingers up, rubbing over your clit through your panties once, twice, three times, and you find yourself moaning with abandon instead, forehead pressed to his shoulder.

He removes his hand, raises his fingers to his mouth, sticky with your arousal, and presses his fingers into his own mouth, tongue lapping at them to taste it. His eyes flutter shut for a moment, and he groans, the sound low and thrilling. He pulls his hand away from his lips, moving it to hold one of your hips.

“That’s it, lift your legs around me.” He says, and you do, his strength taking your weight against the wall easily. His hips thrust forwards once, and you can feel his cock rubbing against your panties, occasionally brushing your clit. Your head falls back against the wall, exposing your neck, and his head bows down to lick and drink from you again.

You can feel each thrust sending pleasure skittering up your spine, and you clutch at his shoulders ineffectually, trying to get some purchase, any leverage to try and increase the friction. All this does is make you yet more desperate, the inability to do anything but accept what he gives only serving to increase frustration and want. You can feel him still drinking, and your mind growing dizzier, less able to register anything beyond his touch.

He pulls away, licking blood from his lips, trailing a finger over the bite on your neck and licks it clean. You can’t help it, you try to grind against him, and lean your head forward to lick the last drop of your own blood from his finger.

As you pull away, he _growls_ , and suddenly his hands shove you against the wall again, hard. You hear fabric tearing and stare, dazed, as he discards the remnants of your panties to the floor, unzips his trousers and pulls his cock from his boxers. It’s well proportioned, to say the least, and his hand strokes it idly as his other hand moves to rub at your clit with his thumb, carefully sliding in a finger as he does so.

Even a single finger feels amazingly good inside you. He moves it against you, rubbing until he finds the collection of tiny ridges inside, soft and perfect, that make you cry out. He removes his hand from himself, shoves his fingers into your mouth to quiet you. When your tongue flicks across his fingers you can taste the slight bitterness of his precome, and you moan around them.

He adds a second finger, curling them just right against your g-spot, his thumb still adding pressure to your clit, making the pleasure of him inside you that much more intense. You’re trembling, lost in the moment, and a third finger makes your breath hitch with every thrust. He pulls out, and you whine around his fingers, but then his cock is pushing inside, steady and inexorable, stretching you and stimulating you simply by filling you completely. You gasp, breath forced out of your lungs, and struggle to maintain a breathing rhythm as he begins to thrust. It’s on the edge of hyperventilation, just as you feel like you’re walking a knife edge of pleasure and pain as he bites at your neck again.

He drinks and fucks you, occasionally moving his finger over your clit to add to the pleasure, slaking his thirst and his lust in your body. You moan helplessly as the pace of his thrusts increases, small growls ripping themselves from his throat against your abused neck.

You can feel him becoming more erratic, biting down harder, pulling more and more blood and pleasure wrong you. He’s draining every drop of feeling, racing you closer and closer to orgasm as your vision begins to blur at the edges, the world fading to monochrome in front of your unseeing eyes. Another thrust and he is coming, warm and still thrusting, drawing out his pleasure as he rubs with more focus at your clit. Your vision is fading, your awareness beginning to leave you, still straining towards that peak, muscles as taught as they can be when your movements have become weak and barely visible. Your hands are falling to your sides, pulled down as your mind begins to fall, and then it hits, eclipsing your mind. Distantly you can feel your body arcing, involuntary and fluttering around him.

Darkness and pleasure take you, and everything is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> So yes, this is pretty...dark. But also, I hope, pretty hot. This is fiction and fantasy, and I do not mean to say that any of this would be desirable in real life! But indulging in fantasy can at times be pleasurable and soothing, and this is for that purpose.
> 
> I hope this was enjoyable!
> 
> As ever, comments and kudos feed my dark soul! Thanks for reading <3
> 
> PS: There may be a Part 2, but it will only happen as and when the mood for dark Black Hat smut strikes again! ;)


End file.
